


Sugar Meltdown

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Again I ran out of tags to put, M/M, Sugar Meltdown, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sportacus eats an apple from a tree, not knowing it’s a sugar apple
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Kudos: 22





	Sugar Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh Sportacus ate an apple from a tree so what can go wrong?

Sportacus was jogging in the park, and then he went to the tree to get an apple.He grabbed the highest one, to use his stunts. Robbie was behind the bench watching Sportacus. “Yes Sportaflip, eat that apple.” Sportacus took a huge bite out of it. Robbie was proud his invention worked.He had blended the apple into the tree.Suddenly, Sportacus felt the sugar in him.It felt more painful since he wasn’t expecting it from the tree.

He was aware of what was happening, but he had no energy to move very far.His crystal was flashing red, like the other sugar meltdowns he had.But this one was different.Before the children could notice them, Robbie carried, more accurately dragged Sportacus to his house.It was easier because Sportacus was much lighter during a sugar meltdown.

They were now down at Robbie’s place.  
  
  


He took Sportacus’ hat off, revealing his pointy elf ears and his blonde curls.Sportacus got nervous, as he used the hat to hide his ears.Sportacus wanted to put it back on, but couldn’t build up the energy to do that.

”You look better without that hat,” Robbie told Sportacus.He was surprised that Robbie didn’t judge him.


End file.
